Asshole Father
by LittleMissHobbitFace
Summary: Teenage Toris and Eduard get their feelings out for their father Ivan while playing at the talent show. Songfic! bad language and horrible family conditions! OOC Lithuania centered I think.


Ivan- Russia

Kathy- Ukraine (I'm going by a family name since I don't like her actual name and I have Ukrainian roots)

Toris- Lithuania

Lavina- fem!Latvia

Eduard- Estonia

Feliks- Poland

Lars- Netherlands

Gilbert- Prussia

Tino- Finland

Natalie- Belarus

**WARNINGS:** abusive family relationship, may hit home for some people. And Ivan being a dickead…. As the title and description imply. OOC Lithuania, and slightly Estonia. I THINK everyone else is pretty much normal. Rated for language and slight gore, but not too bad.

A songfic! This idea came to me while I was having a bath after listening to "Asshole Father" by The Sick Puppies. So that's the song used here. And I hope it isn't too confusing. So, basically Ukraine and Russia are married, and Estonia and Latvia are their kids. Lithuania is Ivan's kid with another woman. Lithuania's mother died when he was young, which caused Russia to become a drunk. And in this Ukraine and Russia aren't siblings, I don't support incest! DX (Unless it's NorIce ;D)….. so yeah, enjoy!

"Ready?" Feliks asked his nervous looking best friend. Toris looked out to the audience to see his surprisingly sober father. Of course Kathy and Lavina were there too, but it was Ivan's presence that Toris and Eduard (though he would be less likely to admit it) were very nervous about. They weren't exactly sure how Ivan was going to react to the song they were about to perform for not only the entire school, but probably half the city.

"Since when is Ivan sober?" Eduard asked while suppressing a shiver and attempting to watch the girl who was currently performing a flute solo on stage.

"Since Kathy told the stores not to sell him Vodka." Toris replied. "But don't tell him, I don't want her to get hurt because of me again." This time the brothers shivered together. The crowd started clapping, and the two gulped nervously, knowing they were next.

"We'll be great you guys, relax. We've been practising for this moment for months." Tino, their other band mate consoled. They nodded and went up on stage, Feliks literally shoving Toris the whole way before backing off again. The show host introduced them, and they took up their instruments. Eduard picked up his drumsticks shakingly, Toris slung the strap for his bass guitar over his shoulder, and Tino picked up his electric guitar before giving the crowd a huge smile.

"This song is called…." Toris took a deep breath. "asshole father." They started playing, and all three were already trying to imagine Ivan's reaction. In reality, all he could do was stare in shock with Lavina and Kathy as the lyrics of the song took them back through their history.

"_I waited for you yesterday  
I waited and missed the last train  
I waited to say that I'd fallen in love with your way  
I waited for you yesterday  
Eventually walked home in the rain  
I waited to see if you felt the same for me…"_

Ten year old Toris and Eight year old Eduard stood waiting for their father to pick them up for school. He'd promised today would be the day they would spend time together. Even though it was raining outside, they wanted to hang out with their incredibly cool dad!

"Dad's my hero!" Toris gushed excitedly. Eduard nodded in agreement.

"Me too!" They giggled and waved goodbye to their friends as the bus pulled away. Ivan would surely be there soon, right?

"I think we should walk home." Toris sighed sadly an hour later, grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him along. It was absolutely pouring, so Toris had no problem hiding his tears of disappointment from Eduard, whom he was positive was also crying.

"_But you don't,  
And you won't  
Go against your asshole father…"_

Ivan winced at the memory this brought back.

He had just come home from the bar, smashed. Kathy was reading to a little six-year old Lavina in her room, and Eduard was over at Gilbert's house. But Toris was reading in the kitchen. The minute Ivan saw the thirteen-year-old he started yelling obscurities. Some of them involved Toris's mother, but most involved the boy himself. Toris had been taking these insults for year now, but something inside of him snapped that day.

"Shut the hell up, you damn drunk bastard!" He yelled back, tired of taking Ivan's shit. Ivan started for a moment before his temper, made worse by alcohol, seared. He walked up to Toris and grabbed his neck, squeezing the boy so hard he was suffocating. Toris put his hands over Ivan's and pulled, attempting to gasp for air. Eventually Ivan released him, but there would defiantly be bruises in the morning. "Bastard." Toris murmured again while walking away. A harsh knock to the back of his made him stumble. He felt something wet and warm dripping down his neck and quickly placed his hand there. He pulled his hand back to see blood, and wondered how he hadn't been knocked out. He stood there in a daze before Kathy came into the kitchen and woke him up.

"Oh _God_." She cried. "Toris, what _happened_?" Toris whipped around to point at Ivan, only to realise he was gone.

"Nothing, Kathy." He murmured. "Just tripped." He mentally vowed to never purposely piss off Ivan ever again.

"_Going broke,__  
__Quitting dope__  
__For your folks__  
__Why did I even bother?__  
__Why did I?…"_

This was embarrassing for Kathy and Ivan. Their thirteen year old son Eduard, once thought to be a brilliant prodigy, was a pothead. Druggie. Good-for-nothing delinquent. And it was all thanks to his friends Gilbert and Lars. They had stared him on first smoking, then a year later weed. And he was in a rehab centre recovering.

"Why the hell bother?" Eduard murmured to himself, sitting on the bed. "It's not like what I do matters to them anyways. Ivan's just a cocky dick, and mum's a pathetic bitch that won't stand up to him." He growled angrily and dug his pocket knife into his arm, until the skin broke and he started bleeding. He curled up in a ball, feeling the pain of withdrawal coursing through his veins.

"_I waited for minds to change  
Pointing their fingers of blame  
It's not my fault you're ashamed of how you feel…"_

Kathy cried in distain. Ivan constantly blamed her for their little boys being so loud when he had a hangover. It was only because she was pregnant their child that he hadn't punched her already, and she knew that. As ashamed as it made her, she whished she could always be pregnant so that Ivan would never punch her. She still wanted that despite knowing he verbally took out his anger and agony on Toris and occasionally little Eduard. She felt like the most evil god-forsaken woman on earth to want her sons to take her husband's wrath rather then her.

"_I called you a whore and broke down your door  
But you don't even hate me!  
And how could I heal when you won't even feel?  
Why won't you hate me?…"_

Toris glared at the bitch that called herself his mother. They had just got into a shouting match about Ivan, who was at the bar. Things had cooled off after Kathy pointed out that there was nothing they could do about it; Ivan would spend his money as he pleased. However, it was likely the tension would escalate again.

"I still love him, hun. You're only fifteen, you don't really understand real love yet." Kathy whispered, her voice hoarse not only from arguing with Toris, but from the activities Ivan had insisted upon the night before. Toris growled angrily, ready to throw a punch at her.

"You fucking whore!" He screamed, in the back of his mind glad that Eduard had taken Lavina out for some bonding time. "Don't you get that all you are to him is a sex toy? He's only still here because he wants sex and doesn't feel like hiring prostitutes! You stupid-" Seeing that he had already reduced Kathy to tears, Toris cut himself off there. He punched the laundry room door and left a dent in it the size of his fist.

"I'm sorry you see it that way, sweetie." She murmured tearfully. He glowered back.

"How the HELL do you still love me? You're not even my real fucking mother for God's sake, you damn whore!" he exploded before stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to his room so hard it nearly came off its hinges.

"_But you don't and you won't__  
__Go against your asshole father__  
__Going broke,__  
__Quitting dope__  
__For your folks__  
__Why did I even bother?__  
__Why did I?…"_

Ivan beating Toris and was considered normal by the time Toris was sixteen and Eduard was fourteen. But there was something that made his blood boil when Toris watched the man beat up his little brother. Eduard would not suffer the same way he did, would not have the permanent bruises and scars from Ivan's tyranny. Rather then stand by, he aimed a blow at his father's shoulder. As he expected, Ivan's attention was diverted from Eduard. Instead he punched Toris's stomach harshly. Though he stumbled back, Toris didn't fall to the ground like normal. He aimed another punch at his father's abnormally large nose. The resulting crunch was both satisfactory and terrifying.

Ivan knocked him to the floor and stamped on his shoulder. Toris screamed loudly was his bones were shattered by Ivan's weight. Ivan did the same to his leg before calling 911. By the time the ambulance got to the house, Toris had passed out from pain, and Eduard was sitting beside him, too afraid to talk to the paramedics and tell them the truth. Instead he listened to Ivan's bullshit story about Toris tripping on some water and accidentally punching Ivan's nose in his panic. Eduard angrily gritted his teeth. From then on, both of the boys fought back against Ivan's abuse.

"_But you don't cause your nothing but__  
__Broken down daddy's little daughter__  
__AREN'T CHA?…"_

Just a few weeks ago, eleven year old Lavina had seen her father's darker personality for the first time. Hell, she still had the scrape on the knee and bruises on her back to prove it. Her older brothers were both gone to band practice (Why Toris, a grade twelver would hang out with Eduard and his other friend in grade ten instead of Feliks was anyone's guess in her opinion). Mother was visiting an old family friend named Natalie. Dad had come home, reeking of Vodka. She scowled at the smell.

"Daaaad!" She moaned. "You smell gross!" If he had been in his right state of mind Ivan would have laughed and called her his Коротышка [*]. But he was once again under the influence. Unable to stop himself, the drunk man pushed his own daughter to the living room floor and kicked her repeatedly, laughing darkly at her cries and whimpers. It wasn't until Toris and Eduard got home fifteen minutes later and picked a fight with Ivan that Lavina was saved.

"_Going broke,__  
__Quitting dope__  
__For your folks__  
__Why did I even bother?__  
__Why did I?…"_

The boys finished the song, Toris panting from playing bass and singing at the same time. He had also put so much emotion into the words of the song that he was literally out of breath from that as well. There was a pause while the audience digested what they had just heard. Then came the applause, the loudest and strongest it had been all night. The boys grinned dazedly as they left the stage, the crowd giving them a standing ovation.

"You guys were amazing!" Lavina squealed backstage running and glomping them both in turn. Kathy nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure I agree with your lyrics, but you guys are very talented." She stated, looking very proud of her sons. Ivan grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go home, da?" He growled. Toris and Eduard flinched. They had known going on to stage that night that they would be punished for this. But perhaps, if they could manage to make at least one person hear their message, have one person understand their pain, then it was worth it.

* Коротышка- shorty in Russian if Google translate is to be trusted.

Please note that I am not the awesome person who owns Hetalia, nor do I own Google Translate. I am also NOT the person who invented the Russian language. and I am not a member of The Sick Puppies... wish I was though ;D


End file.
